ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 54
Fists of the Champ is the 54th episode of the Hajime no Ippo anime series, and it was released on October 24, 2001. Summary The fight begins and Takamura is being outclassed by his opponent when Ippo arrives. Ippo gets worried as he believes that no matter how strong Takamura is, he can not stand such blows. Takamura however, remains standing and Ippo remembers Date's words. The first round ends with Takamura beaten and Tamaki untouched. Ippo, Aoki and Kimura keep cheering for him, as Takamura tells a worried Kamogawa that he will win no matter what as he must keep being the goal of the trio. The second round begins and Takamura attempts a display of his strength by slamming his body to Tamaki's, but he loses the exchange and gets pushed back. Tamaki full of determination, attacks Takamura, whose legs begin to shake after the received punches. Tamaki stops instead of ending the fight when he notices that Takamura's eyes are still alive. Takamura, who can not move from the ropes due to the damage, taunts Tamaki to lure him in. Tamaki is confused as he does not know if Takamura is actually hurt or not. However he decides to attack, and succeeds in delivering strong combinations. Takamura appears to fall, but regains his balance and connects a devastating uppercut. Despite having damage on his legs now, Tamaki decides to attack as he knows that Takamura is hurt as well. On his way in, Tamaki is caught by a powerful combination that drops him. After winning the match, Takamura makes an arrogant comment that is received with hostility by the audience members, who are upset about the article of Takamura forcing himself on Megumi. Later as they walk home, Takamura explains to Ippo, the real meaning of Date's words and the weight a champion carries in his fists from everyone who has supported him. However, he states that a champion is by no means invincible. When Ippo arrives home, he gets a call from Kimura. Kimura informs Ippo that Mashiba defeated the lightweight JBC champion. As soon as Ippo puts the phone down, it rings again, and this time it is Kumi. She tells him that to celebrate her brother's victory, she made a cake, but since he does not have any friends, no one showed up, so she asks him if he wants to go over. Ippo goes over to Mashiba's house, wanting to ask a him some questions about the title match. When he arrives, all the lights in the house are off, and it seems there is no one in. The door the opens and Mashiba asks Ippo to enter the house and have a seat. Ippo asks Mashiba about the match, and the latter replies that it was nothing special and he fought like always. When Kumi arrives and turns the lights on, Ippo notices Mashiba's bruised face, and realises that it was no easy victory for him. Even though Kumi and Ippo celebrate with enthusiasm, Mashiba seems to be very annoyed, but Kumi tells Ippo that this is his face when he is happy. When Ippo leaves, Kumi accompanies him outside and tells him that the wrinkles on her brother's face, were not those of anger, but the ones he makes when he tries not to smile. She also wishes him luck in his upcoming title match against Date, and promises to hold a party for him as well when he becomes the champion. At the Kamogawa Boxing Gym, Fujii watches Ippo training with Kimura. Kamogawa's strategy is to keep a close distance to Date so he can not use his Sunday punch. Fujii sees this as a good plan, but thinks being too close will nullify Ippo's power. He however, proven wrong when Ippo lands a devastating blow at close distance. Fujii then remembers a theory stating that only ten centimetres of space are needed to land an effective punch. Manga and Anime differences * Ippo's hair change scene was moved to when he is in the front of the Mashiba household, subsequently, Hiroko was removed of the scene. * Date's spar was removed from the anime. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes